


The Past and Shattered Teacups

by XdeadhumanX



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Homosexuality, Past Torture, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XdeadhumanX/pseuds/XdeadhumanX
Summary: Hannibal and Will survived the fall, with minor injuries. But Will needs some tending to. Stitching wounds leads to screamings of past hurts and bloody ends.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The Past and Shattered Teacups

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by an edit made by 1lover.1 on Instagram!

It’s been a week since the fall. Miraculously, both Hannibal and Will managed to walk away relatively unscathed, save for a few cuts and bruises. 

Will has a rather serious cut on his forearm though that isn’t healing properly, partly because of his constant movement. He’s decided to bite the bullet and is currently about to have it stitched up by Hannibal in the bedroom of their little cottage in Lithuania. 

“You’re lucky this infection isn’t too serious. You haven’t been taking very good care of it,” Hannibal quips as he cleans the wound with rubbing alcohol. Will only cleaned it when he showered, and even then all he would do is run water over it. He had refused to let Hannibal look at it, until he started noticing signs of infection earlier that day. 

The younger man hisses when the alcohol soaked cotton comes into contact with his cut and he bites his lip, resisting the urge to clench his hand into a fist. “It hurt to,” he mutters.

Hannibal lets out a soft huff through his nose, disposing of the dirty cotton. “Alright. I’ve finished cleaning, now I’m about to stitch it up.” He looks up at Will. “Would you like me to get you something to bite down on? This will hurt.”

“Hmm. Perhaps I’ll use one of your arms,” Will says icily as he glances down at Hannibal out of the corner of his eye. 

Hannibal’s lips twitch a bit. “I’d be glad to lend one to you, but unfortunately I require the use of both of my arms to stitch up your wound.” 

Will rolls his eyes, looking away from the older man. “Forget it. I don’t need anything.” 

Over the past few days, interactions between Will and Hannibal weren’t very frequent. But when they happened they weren’t pleasant. They mostly ended with Will snapping at Hannibal and the older man remaining indifferent to Will’s lashing out. 

Hannibal once again ignores Will’s cold words and instead focuses on preparing the needle. Once sterile and threaded, he warns Will before making the first poke into his skin. The younger man bites his lip and exhales sharply through his nose.

Hannibal glances up at Will from where he’s sitting on a short stool before returning his attention to stitching up his wound. “Will. Why have you been so distant recently?”

Will blinks rapidly, surprised by the suddenness of the question. “It’s nothing you need to worry about.”

Hannibal lets out a soft sigh. “I think I do need to worry. Whenever we talk you’re very irritable. It’s as if you’re in a constant state of anger with me.”

Will glances at Hannibal for a brief moment before looking away. “I’m not necessarily angry with you. Just things in the past…” 

Hannibal continues stitching up Will’s wound as he says, “Are you certain? If I’ve done something wrong I’d like to make it up to you.”

Will bites his lip as he tenses up a bit, tears threatening to build up in his eyes. “I’m quite sure, yes,” he utters through clenched teeth.

“Will, I can tell you’re upset. Please talk to me,” Hannibal says softly, reaching up and placing a hand on the younger man’s cheek. 

Will smacks Hannibal’s hand away, the tears unbidden beginning to well up in his eyes. “Don’t you understand!”, the man snaps, staring into Hannibal’s eyes. “You hurt me more times than I can count — you’ve damaged me beyond repair. I know I said I forgave you, and I am not taking that back. But still… I can’t just forget everything you did to me Hannibal.” 

Hannibal’s eyes are blown wide. He had no idea Will was feeling this way. For years, _years_ , he must have been bottling this all up. “I… I’m sorry Will—”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it!”, Will shouts, swiftly standing from the edge of the bed. Had Hannibal not let go of the needle, he would have torn his stitches. “You framed me for five murders — for _Abigail’s_ murder!” The younger man rakes his hands through his hair as he begins to pace around the room, not caring that blood is trickling down his injured arm and that the needle is dangling from the remaining thread. “You lied to me, said there was nothing wrong with me physically when I had _encephalitis_. You let me believe I was insane!”

Hannibal swallows hard. “Will, I—” 

Will silences Hannibal by holding his hand out. “Don’t. Don’t try to apologize, not right now. I’m nowhere near done with you,” he snaps, his voice cracking as tears roll down his reddening cheeks. “You sent a man to kill me.” He huffs and rubs a hand over his face. “Granted I did the same to you, so I suppose that’s fair. But oh, there’s more.” 

Will turns to face Hannibal and walks towards him, staring him down from a distance. “You kept Abigail from me. She was alive, and you let me think I had killed her — that _you_ killed her!” Tears stream from Will’s eyes as blood continues to roll down his arm. “You looked me in the eye and gutted me. Held me in your arms as I was bleeding. You…”, Will trails off, his voice breaking. “You slit Abigail’s throat right in front of me. You took her life as I sat dying on your kitchen floor, and then you left us. You left _me._ ” 

Will looks away from Hannibal, swiftly wiping away the tears on his cheeks even as more replace them. 

Hannibal stands up from the stool and walks towards Will. “Will. I don’t know what to say,” he murmurs sofly, as if afraid if he speaks any louder the younger man would shatter. 

Will chuckles humorlessly, sniffling as he wipes at his eyes. “Of course you don’t. What could you possibly say?” He looks Hannibal in the eye and steps up to him. “What did you say when you sent the mighty Red Dragon to kill my family? Three years, I had finally moved on from you. I wasn’t thinking about you. I finally didn’t want to know how you were doing.” 

He chuckles coldly once again as tears roll down his cheeks. “Then you send a killer after me. My wife, my child — they were alone when he arrived. I was gone working a case for Jack. Molly was shot — she could have died. Which is what you wanted.” Will sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Thankfully she survived, and so did Walter. When I visited her in the hospital, she told me things couldn’t work out between us. Because you were still obsessed with me.” The younger man stares at Hannibal as tears trickle from his reddened eyes. “Because if you couldn’t have me, no one could.”

Hannibal simply gazes at Will, utterly at a loss for words. There’s absolutely nothing he can say to the younger man at this moment that would make anything okay.

Will clenches his hands into fists as he bites his lip. “What do you have to say for yourself Hannibal?”

The older man opens and closes his mouth, struggling to find words. When he can’t find any he simply looks away from Will, lowering his gaze to the floor as he shakes his head.

“Answer me damn it!”, Will shouts as he swiftly grabs onto Hannibal’s shirt collar, clutching the fabric in his fist. 

Hannibal gasps and instinctively grabs onto Will’s arm. Blood smears over the younger man’s skin and he hisses between clenched teeth, Hannibal having dug his fingers into Will’s wound. 

Will tightens his grip on Hannibal’s shirt, yanking him closer. “Apologize,” he grits out, staring at Hannibal with fiery eyes. 

The older man swallows hard and takes in a shaky breath before he says, “I’m sorry Will. Truly, I am…”

Will shakes Hannibal hard, blood dripping from his wound and onto the man’s shirt as tears stream down his cheeks. “Apologize!”, he roars, his voice cracking. 

Hannibal looks into Will’s eyes, and the pain he sees within the steel-blue depths shatters his heart. He lets go of Will’s arm and slowly places his bloody hand on the man’s cheek, red smearing on Will’s face as tears slowly well up in Hannibal’s eyes. “Will. Believe me when I say I am terribly sorry for everything. I know nothing I say or do can make up for it, but you want me to apologize… so that’s what I shall do. I will apologize with words and actions for as long as you want me to, even if it’s to my grave. I’m truly sorry, Will.”

Will bites his trembling lower lip as his shoulders begin to shake. His anger is slowly dissipating — he could never stay mad at Hannibal. Not when he was lied to, gaslighted, drugged, stabbed, nearly killed, never. And he can’t stay mad now. 

“I… I forgive you,” Will murmurs, his voice cracking as his vision blurs. The man is barely able to register when Hannibal wraps his arms around him, rubbing his back in slow soothing circles. 

Hannibal gently shushes Will, cradling the back of the sobbing man’s head when he buries it in Hannibal’s shoulder. “Thank you Will. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I do appreciate it.”

Will drapes his arms around Hannibal’s neck and hugs him tight, not caring that the pressure makes his wound sting. 

The two stand in the middle of the room even as the sun begins to set, holding each other tightly in a warm embrace. Blood is smeared on their skin and clothes and tears lay dried on their cheeks. Iron and salt is all the two can taste when their lips meet in a loving kiss, their heads haloed by the light of the falling sun.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave kudos and a comment! Feel free to point out any mistakes I may have made, and just let me know what you think :)


End file.
